All The Small Things
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: There are so many things I love about Quinn that I wouldn't openly admit. I love her dedication to science. I love how she can shoot a damn good free-throw. I love the eyes behind her russet-colored glasses. Most of all, I love the small things. Quogan.


**Quinn's POV. **

**Highly recommend listening to Perfect Situation-Weezer while reading ;)**

* * *

I wake up in anticipation on that Friday morning, March 27th. My 18th birthday. I glance down at my zap watch, checking that it's 7:15. Just about time for a webcam chat.

I pad over to the desk quietly, and log onto Skype on the computer. My mom is online!

"Happy birthday, Quinn!" my mom and dad say in unison, my mom's arm slung around Otis.

"Thanks, guys!" I cry excitedly.

"Oh, no problem, ! The big 18! You're now officially an adult," my mom says, smiling.

"Speaking of your birthday, your present should be arriving in the mail within the next day or two. We really hope you like it, honey," my dad says.

I really hope it came today. Or else, I would spend the next 24 hours just wondering what the heck my present is.

"I can't wait," I tell them.

"Well, I have to get ready for work. Happy birthday!" her dad calls, walking off.

"Now that he's gone, how is at PCA, Quinn? Are you still dating Logan?"

"Hmm…possibly making a scientific breakthrough," I stop short. Leave this stuff to discuss with Dad, the real scientist. I sigh, "But I won't bore you with the details. As for Logan, we're still dating."

"Good, I always liked him. Very charming, very handsome, very sweet. I can see he really cares about you, honey," sometimes, that is. I love Logan to death, but you know Logan…I refrained from telling my mom this though.

"Well, it's been great talking to you, Mom. Bye Otis! It's 7:30, and I need to get ready for my first class. Talk to you later!"

"Happy birthday, Quinn, love you!" she blew a kiss, and the webcam chat ended.

As I was pulling on my favorite outfit, brushing my teeth, etc., I was wondering what my friends would get me, if anything at all. Most importantly, I wonder what Logan is going to give me. You never know with Logan…he likes his surprises.

--

After a long night of partying for my birthday (a beach theme…note to self: no matter how much I love Logan, he is NEVER planning one of my parties again), I'm walking back up to my room with Zoey and Lola.

"Thanks so much you guys…for the party, the gifts…everything!" I say, looking down into my bag full of presents: a cute top from Lola, an equally cute bracelet from Zoey, a framed photo of the group from Chase, a book of science jokes from yours truly, Michael, but no gift from Logan.

With all that money he has, you think he'd be capable of buying his girlfriend a nice present, but no. I was going to have to talk to that boy…-ugh. I didn't need a present from him. I was starting to sound like one of those needy girlfriends who throw a hissy fit when she doesn't get a present for her 1 month anniversary.

As we finally arrive to our room, I find him leaning up against our door. He pulls me into a kiss: soft, tender, poignant.

I see Lola gagging in the background after we pull away. She still doesn't understand what I see in Logan, but she's accepted the fact that I love him.

"What are you doing here? You could get caught…" I trail off, as he puts a rough finger to my lips.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" he whispers gently in my ear.

I nod and he slips his hand into mine, and we walk all the way to Maxwell Hall to his empty room.

"Chase and Michael not back yet?"

"Nah. They're shooting some hoops before they call it a night."

"I see…what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm usually not one for home-made gifts, but here it is," he whipped out a blank CD.

"Look, I know you'll probably find all the damn songs on there completely cheesy, but-"

Overwhelmed with happiness, I interrupt him and place my hand on the nape of his neck, and I feel a hand on my back as our lips intertwine. Soon, I'm lusting after the insanely hot smell of toasted marshmallows and sandalwood engulfing me. Soon, I'm running my hands through his soft, sandy brown curls, and his lips are meandering down to my neck, and I pull away, "Now, Logan, don't give me a hickey? What would everyone else think if they saw that tomorrow?"

He laughs and falls back on his bed, and I fall back with him. He holds up the CD, "There are nine songs on here, representing the nine weeks we have left here at PCA. Listen to one song each week, and that's it! They're all cheesy, but hey, aren't home-made gifts supposed to be like that?" he asks.

"Logan…." I'm speechless, and I stutter endlessly, trying to find the words to say. "That's probably the sweetest gift anyone has ever made me."

"Quinn, one last mushy comment, and I'm good for the next 5 years," he kisses me briefly. "I love you."

Almost a year ago, he told the whole school he loved me at Junior Prom. _"I LOVE QUINN PENSKY" _still rings clearly in my ears like it was yesterday. But this "I love you" felt more personal, more intimate. He admitted he loved me to the whole school, but never directly to me. This night is full of unexpected surprises.

--

I creep in softly to find Lola and Zoey totally passed out on their beds. They must be dead tired from all the night's activities.

I'm too tired to download the songs onto my Ipod so after much digging around, I found my ancient walkman buried under loads of failed experiments. I pop in the CD, and listen to the first song.

As the first thrashing chords ring out, I realize I've never heard the song and I don't have a song title or anything.

_How do I know what the song names are?, _I text Logan.

_Well, you'll be informed of one song title each Friday. 1__st__ song is Perfect Situation-Weezer. Enjoy_, he texts back.

_Are you doing this just to annoy me? You know how much I hate surprises._

_You caught me. Just listen to the first song already. Night. Happy birthday ___

Perfect Situation, eh? The song was definitely not how I expected. Then, after lying awake for hours, I finally came to a solution: maybe this was Logan's way of saying he loves me. _Tell me there's a logic out there/Leading me to better prepare/For the day that something really special might come./Tell me there's some hope for me./I don't wanna be lonely/For the rest of my days on the earth…_

We're in the perfect situation but he's afraid of letting it slip away by telling me he loves me. I guess we all have that special situation in our lifetime: the fear of rejection, our insecurities overwhelming us. I'm glad he took that chance, that leap of faith that each and every one of us is always scared to take. I hope with the help of psychology, I got to indirectly see what's going on inside Logan's head, and see his perspective. Or maybe I'm way over my head and totally overanalyzing things…being a scientist tends to do that to you. I yawn. All this thinking is making me tired.

With all my strength and willpower, I put the walkman back in my closet so I wouldn't be so tempted to listen to it and finally, a hex of sleepiness overcomes me and soon I'm swimming in a black abyss, my last thought being about how maybe surprises weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Voila! First chapter up! **

**I know I'm horrible when it comes to putting things into Quinn's point of view, but hey, I tried. Hopefully, this story will help me get to know her a little more. **

**So review, alert, favorite....you know the drill! I hope you like it so far, and I PROMISE I'll update soon! With all this time on my hands, it won't be hard ;)**

**Hope everyone's having a lovely summer!**

**Hopefully, my Rebecca-centered oneshot should be up soon. I'm kinda have writer's block with that one. To check up on some of my newest projects/steal some Zoey 101 icons go to my** livejournal


End file.
